marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Jubilee
| voice = Alyson Court | other = }} Jubilation Lee, known by her nickname Jubilee, is a Chinese-American mutant and a member of the X-Men. She is 5 feet (or 152 centimeters) tall and weighs 90 pounds (or 40 kilograms). Biography Jubilee was a foster child who went from family to family until she found her way to the X-Men. She was chased by a sentinel from her house to a nearby mall until the X-Men Rogue, Storm, Gambit and Cyclops intervened. She was rendered unconscious and brought back to the mansion where she sneaked around and watched several of the X-Men. She was noticed by Professor X, who ordered the X-Men to stop her from leaving. She interrupted Gambit and Wolverine's training exercise and made Wolverine mad after she hit him. Storm showed her how she controls her own powers and explained that people fear what they do not understand. She was captured by two Sentinels after the previous one failed to catch her. She was saved once again by the X-Men. She was brought in for questioning about the X-Men, she insisted that she had known nothing of them and was merely just a child. When a Sentinel crashed through the base she was being held in and the people holding her captive went to investigate, Jubilee wisely took this as a chance to escape. She was aided by several of the X-Men and said goodbye to her foster parents and joined the X-Men the next day. Jubilee was the only member of the X-Men who had never heard of Magneto. Professor X explained his origins and how he came to hate mankind so much to her. Jubilee was very welcoming of Sabertooth, who she hadn't realized was Wolverine's archenemy. She and Professor X tried to stop Wolverine from taking the unconscious Sabertooth, but, they were interrupted by Magneto, who planned to use nuclear missiles to bomb a military base. She was forced to stay behind with Professor X, who believed the fight against Magneto would be too difficult for her. Regardless, even without her presence, the X-Men managed to still stop Magneto by destroying the missiles. Sabertooth's treatments with Xavier continued. Jubilee was left back at the base with Sabertooth and watched television in front of him. She turned on the news and watched Senator Kelly announce his presidency campaign. She noticed how mad this made Sabertooth and went over to him to see if he was okay. She was grabbed by Sabertooth and threatened by him. She was saved by Wolverine, who received damage from Sabertooth. She saved Wolverine when she blasted Sabertooth through a wall. Jubilee had partaken in a training exercise with the rest of the X-Men. She, Gambit and Jean held a wall from closing in on the team in the danger room. She, for the third time in a row, stayed at the mansion during a mission. Jubilee was at the mansion when Wolverine disappeared. She begged Cyclops to go on a mission to Genosha with Storm and Gambit. Cyclops gave in to her begging and allowed her to go with them. When they arrived on the island, Jubilee praised the island continuously. Unfortunately, this praise was before she, Gambit and Storm were captured by a robot during their time at the house. Jubilee and the two were forced to work as slaves on the prison island. She could easily have escaped by herself due to her being able to pick the locks. She staged a prison break and almost succeeded, but was ratted out by Gambit. She believed him to be a traitor, however when Gambit came back and rescued her she found out this was clearly not the case. Jubilee, Gambit and Storm liberated the prisoners. While Beast served his time in jail, Jubilee and Wolverine investigated a mutant named Colossus. The two attacked him, thinking he was the one who destroyed the mansion, however, Jubilee and Wolverine realized he didn't do it when he didn't harm anyone. The two found the real person who did it, a mutant named Juggernaut. They attacked him, but, were outclassed by the mutant. Jubilee got annoyed of the constant comments about her age by Juggernaut. They finally defeated him when they worked together with Cyclops, Jean Grey, Storm, Rogue and Colossus. Powers Jubilee had the mutant power to generate bright bursts of multi-colored energy from her fingertips that appear like fireworks. She can use this power to destroy electronics, break metal, and even push people away. Initially she cannot control her power but learns some control over time. She has a major problem with destroying electronics, much to the chagrin of her adoptive parents and the X-Men. Background Jubilee was voiced by Alyson Court in all her appearances. Jubilee shares many common traits, and criticisms, with of the failed pilot . External Links *Wikipedia *Marvel.com *Jubilation Lee (Earth-921031) at Marvel Database *Jubilation Lee (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:X-Men Category:X-Men Heroes Category:Spider-Man Heroes